This invention relates to agricultural planters, and more particularly, to the provision of a wear ring in the planter hopper of a plate-type planter. The planter in which the present invention is especially useful includes a seed compartment or hopper which has a lower portion in which a seed singulating plate is rotated about a vertical axis. It has been found that the peripheral surface of the hopper surrounding the seed plate wears excessively when planting certain seeds, such as soybeans, in a dusty environment. Accelerated wear is particularly noticeable when the hopper lids are removed and dust has easy access to the hopper interior.